A Totally different Cinderella Story
by cynder1827
Summary: Nico and His siblings and a few friends are out cast but he's in love with someone that's popular Will Nico be able to get a happy ending or will his life stay a nightmare for the rest of his life?
1. Chapter 1

**A totally different Cinderella story**

Plot: AU

Bianca, Hazel and Nico are the children of Hades and Persephone and are living a happy life but then one day their parents died in a car accident and they were left with no one to go to, but then a woman name Gaia and her three daughters Karin, Silena and Drew took them in and made them work for their stay Bianca was in charge of cooking, Hazel was in charge of laundry and Nico was in charge of cleaning. Out of all three of them Nico is the one that gets it the worst ever since his parents died, he started to wear black clothing and barley sleeps so he became paler and had dark bags under his eyes and because of the way he looks he's always picked on and bulled. There's just one problem he has a big crush on the caption of the Swim team: Percy Jackson but there's another problem at the school they go to Half-blood high is separated into two groups the popular and the pauper so Nico could never really talk to him, but he might be able to do it on one special night it could either change it for good or bad Nico will just have to see for himself.

**Popular: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Piper Mclean, Frank Zhang, Silena Earth, Karin Earth, Drew Earth, Will Solace, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, Clarisse La Rue, Luke Castellan, Tyson Jackson and Ethan Nakamura **

Pauper: Nico Di Angelo, Bianca Di Angelo, Hazel Levesque Di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Jake Mason, Juniper Nymph, Katie Gardiner, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Travis Stoll, Conner Stoll, Chris Rodriguez and Charles Beckendorf

**Nether: Ella Skylight **

Couples: Percy &amp; Nico, Percy X Karin(one sided), Jason &amp; Drew(one sided), Annabeth &amp; Piper, Grover &amp; Juniper, Jason &amp; Leo, Thalia &amp; Bianca, Frank &amp; Hazel, Silena &amp; Charles, Jake &amp; Will, Clarisse &amp; Chris, Luke &amp; Ethan, Tyson &amp; Ella and Travis &amp; Conner

**Zeus Grace: CEO of Olympus (a company that makes the best electronics)**

Hera Grace: The best Marriage counselor

**Poseidon Jackson: Swim couch**

Sally Jackson: Author of a famous book

**Hades: Decease**

Persephone: Decease

**Athena Chase: History Teacher**

Artemis Moon Galaxy: Archery Couch

**Apollo Solace Galaxy: The nurse**

Chiron: the principle of HBH

**Aphrodite Mclean: CEO of a fashion company called "Beauty is Fashion" **

Hephaestus Forge: CEO of a Repair Shop called "The Forge"

**Ares La Rue: Couch **

Dionysus Vine: Drama teacher

**Demeter: Home economics teacher**

Hermes Stoll: CEO of UPS delivery

**Gaia Earth: Evil Step-mother**

Students:

**Percy Jackson: Caption of the Swim team**

Annabeth Chase: Caption of the debate team

**Pyra Jackson: Supportive Sister**

Grover Underwood: Supportive friend

**Jason Grace: Caption of the Football team **

Piper Mclean: Caption of the Soccer team

**Frank Zhang: part of the Archery team**

Silena Earth: Caption of the cheerleading squad

**Drew Earth: Co-Caption of the cheerleading squad**

Karin Earth: Member of the cheerleading squad

**Will Solace: Part of the Archery team **

Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano: Loner and part of the debate team

**Ella Skylight: Librarians assistant**

Clarisse La Rue: Caption of the Wrestling team

**Luke Castellan: Friend and is a part of the wrestling team**

Ethan Nakamura: Part of Drama club

**Tyson Jackson: Percy's Little Brother**

Juniper Nymph: Part of the Gardening club

**Nico Di Angelo: An outcast**

Bianca Di Angelo: Wonders around

**Leo Forge: always goes to the repair shop room **

Hazel Levesque Di Angelo: in art club

**Jake Forge: builds random things **

Rachel Elizabeth Dare: President of Art club

**Travis and Conner Stoll: Pranksters of HBH**

Chris Rodriguez: Stoll's Cousin and he "try's" to keep them out of trouble

**Charles Forge: Wonders around**

Katie Gardiner: President of garden club

**Zeus's Family: Hera Grace, Thalia Grace and Jason Grace **

Poseidon's Family: Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson, Pyra Jackson and Tyson Jackson

**Hades Family: Persephone Di Angelo, Bianca Di Angelo, Hazel Levesque Di Angelo and Nico Di Angelo**

Athena's Family: Mr. Chase and Annabeth Chase

**Aphrodite's Family: Mr. McLean and Piper McLean**

Hephaestus's Family: Charles Forge, Jake Forge and Leo Forge

**Hermes Family: Travis Stoll, Conner Stoll and Chris Rodriguez (cousin)**

Demeter's Family: Katie Gardiner

**Ares Family: Ms. La Rue, Clarisse La rue and Frank Zhang (cousin)**

Apollo's Family: Will Solace and Artemis Moon Galaxy (Sister)

**Artemis's Family: Apollo Solace Galaxy (Brother)**

Dionysus Family: Ariadne Vine, Pollux Vine and Castor Vine

**Gaia's Family: Drew Earth, Silena Earth (Not really evil), Karin Earth, Bianca, Hazel and Nico Di Angelo (Step-children) **

**And that's it if you have any more questions just PM me and ask also even though the first chapter will be in Nico's memory I'm going to make it indifferent POV these are the only ones I'm using: Nico, Percy, Leo, Jason and Annabeth and Yes I know I still have "The Thrills of love" and "The eternal treasure" But I just got this idea and really wanted to do it so yah please don't be mad I promise I'll post more of the other two story's as I do this one so just hang on ok and other thing yes there is going to be two OC one because Percy needs someone to want him and make Nico's live more miserable and two Percy needs a sister in his live so I might put Pyra in more than one story but I hope that won't stop you guys from reading and now lastly**

**ENJOY! **


	2. The true chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Remembering**

**Nico's POV:**

I was looking out at the sea were I saw my friends and sisters playing in the water just splashing around with each other. While I was still thinking I felt a hand on my shoulder when I looked up I smiled at the person, it was Percy. He smiled at me then kissed me which I gladly kissed back, when we broke apart he sat beside me on the porch swing and I just cuddled into him and he put his arm around me and rubbed my side "So do you like it here?" he asked and I nodded "It's great Percy and I'm pretty sure everyone else loves it here" I said looking at our friends who were still playing. A few minutes later Jason and Leo started walking towards the porch "I'm serious Percy why didn't you ever take us here earlier" Jason asked "It's because I never had a reason to come here until now" Percy said looking at me which just got me to blush and kiss him on the check "Well if you put it that way I guess I'll have to agree with you their Perce" Jason said kissing Leo on the head. After that everyone came back and cleaned up before we started eating then to bed and of course I shared one with Percy.

Whenever it was just us I would only dress in a bigger shirt that could never really fight me and Percy only wore pants (I had a feeling a lot of our friends do the same) as I was getting into bed were Percy was already waiting for me. When I laid down Percy turned off the light and put he's arms around my waist and kissed me on the lips and I gladly kissed back and it kind of turned into a whole make out seen. When we separated Percy kissed me on the forehead one last time before saying good night and feel asleep me close behind him but before I did I thought about how my life changed and he and I feel asleep.

**8 Years ago **

I woke up to the feeling of my sister shaking me "Nico get up it's time to go to school" Bianca my big sis said. Bianca was older than me by two years she had black hair like me, freckles, eyes like me but she had a different attitude then me "Why do I have to go to school what has it ever done for me" I said trying to go back to sleep "I know Nico but if we want to get out of here someday we have to get a good education" she said before walking away. Have I ever told you I hate it when she's right because if I haven't well, I hate it when she's right.

So I got out of bed took a shower, brushed me teeth and hair, got dressed and went upstairs, yes I said it upstairs you see my parents Hades and Persephone were very nice to the three of us but then the worst thing happened they were driving back from shopping because it was getting close to Hazel's birthday so they went to get supplies for a party they were planning but, some stupid driver got drunk and rammed into the car and mom died immediately and dad got seriously hurt but he did die two days after and we were left alone, but then a lady that we thought was nice but she was like the evil step-mother from Cinderella (not kidding) but she had three children: Drew, Karin, and Silena buy Silena was the nicest out of the three she's always took care of us when she could but her sisters were totally mean to us Drew was mean to Bianca and Karin was mean to me. I mean they were mean to Hazel to but they were evil mean to us but we never knew why. As the years went by they were still mean to us but we managed to get into high school and that's where I meet my crush of course I could never talk to him, yah I said him I'm gay deal with it, anyway I have a crush on the captain of the Swim team: Percy Jackson and he's everything someone would dream of. Black hair, sea green eyes, tan, well belt…Um anyway it doesn't really matter anyway. Why you may ask It's because were from two separate worlds.

Not kidding any of you, The school we go to the students literally separates them self's and the two sides have names: The Popular and the paupers (I know how original) and Percy's on the popular side and I'm a pauper and the most worst part is that Karin also has a crush on Percy and she's on the popular side so I have no chance my sisters also have crushes on popular's Bianca has a Crush on Thalia Grace captain of the archery team and sister of Jason Grace captain of the football team, as for Hazel she has a crush on Frank Zhang he's part of the Archery team and is cousin of Clarisse la rue captain of the wrestling team. Yah we have it bad but what can we say we just want something happy in our life. My thoughts were interrupted by my sister shaking me "Come on Nico were hear" Hazel said I look out and saw we were. We got out and headed to the place of nightmare 'school'.

When we went in we went our separate ways because we had different classes I went to my locker only to be meet up with Karin "Well, well if it isn't emo boy" Karin said smiling with a few of her friends snickering I just rolled my eyes before closing my locker door and started walking away but then two guys from the football team should up out of no were "Now, now emo you should never walk away from a lady" she said getting my attention again 'A lady please your more like a spoiled brat' I said in my head "Well sorry but I am running late to my class so yah" I said as I was trying to get away but the two idiots wouldn't let me "Oh come now emo we still have 15 minutes so no rush" she said getting closer to me. I would have backed up if it weren't for the two idiots holding me now, I just looked at her "well I just wanted to say that me and Percy have really gotten closer" she said knowing that it would hurt me considering she knew I had feelings for Percy. I just looked down but she put her hand under my chin and made me look at her "You know if this keeps up I'm pretty sure he would soon ask me out not that it wasn't obvious of course I mean I'm a popular and he's a popular it makes since, but you a pauper with a popular like him hu don't make me laugh Percy deserves much more than a scrum emo like you" she said laughing as well as her friends and if you're wondering no, no one was there and I was glad because that would mean no one there to see me cry which I was "Hahaha see what I mean it's obvious that Percy would never be interested in someone like you your too weak, pathetic, and more importantly a nobody, a nobody no one with a brain would notes" she said still laughing and I was crying harder because I knew she was right why would anyone notes me, my sister had a chance but…..but I didn't "Alright we need to get to class, boys you know what to do" she said before she left with her friends and I also knew what that meant.

It was beat up the emo kid time.

By the time they were done with me I had burses all over my body, not my face of course because then people would notes. When they left I got up even though it hurt like crazy I still had to go to class so with hurting legs and fractured ribs I made it to my class five seconds before the bell rung. After class I went to my next one, then my third one but before that I bumped into Leo a friend of mine that also has the same problem as me. You see Leo is also a pauper like me and he has a big crush on Jason Grace and as I said captain of the football team but instead of Karin he's bullied by Drew because she wanted Jason for herself "Hey Leo" I said and he nodded "Hey I see you've already got your morning beating hue?" he said looking at me and I nodded "Yeah, what about you?" I asked and he nodded "yeah but it was only a few seconds ago" he said and I nodded and we started walking to third period since we shared the same class "you know something Nico" Leo began and I looked at him "I don't get why they beat us up" he said and before I could say something he kept talking "I mean if we're not big threats then why I mean it's obvious Jason wont notes me and Percy wont notes you…Um sorry" Leo said and I shook my head "Don't be it true but I'm ok" I said and Leo looked at me "Because I know my Sister's will be able to be happy, that's all I could ask for" I said and Leo nodded understanding. You see Leo has two other brothers Charles and Jake. Charles according to Leo has a crush on my actual nice Step- sister Silena and Jake has a crush on Will Solace a member of the Archery club and just to let you all know his dad is the nurse (not kidding you). Anyway when we finally got there I saw that Karin was flirting with Percy and him talking back to her I didn't what to show how much I was actually hurting so I just toke my seat in the back and just waited for class to start. Then the rest of the Day was the same you know fourth, fifth then lunch were I got beaten up again then I went to sixth, seventh then finally my home prison but before I did I went to the pool at school where I saw couch Jackson Percy's dad, other members of the team and then Percy they were doing practice drills. I wish so badly to actually talk to Percy I mean he's a sweet guy Percy and his friend aren't like the others it's just that they really had no reason to talk to us so they never do but if Karin finds out I was talking to him then that would be the worst thing in the world so I took one last look the I left. When I inside the house I saw Bianca caring bags of food for dinner I walked over to her "Hey Bi" I greeted and she looked at me "Hey Nico how was school for you?" she asked and I didn't answer "That bad hue" she said and I nodded before going downstairs to but my stuff away and putting my 'uniform' on it was pretty much a boy version of what Cinderella wear Karin wanted to be funny like that I went back up to be greeted by my evil step- mother Gaia "There you are you useless excuse of a human being" she said that normally to me "I want you to Clean the house before nine thirty and before you ask why is because me and the girls are going over to a dinner and I want this house clean before I get back, got it?" she said with hear threatening tone and I nodded and she left so I started cleaning Hazel was probably ironing the outfits and Bianca was making snacks for us. Just another day in the Earth estate.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Percy's POV:**

When I woke up I was greeted by my black Labrador Mrs. O'Leary looking at me. I smiled and patted her head "Morning girl" I said and she barked happily at me and went in a circle and I got up. I went into my bathroom and got ready. When I got out Mrs. O'Leary had my messenger bag around her neck and I grabbed it "Thanks girl" I said and she barked happily before heading out the door and going downstairs.

When I got there my mom and dad were already there eating breakfast "Good morning Mom, dad" I said and they looked at me and smiled "Morning Percy how was your sleep?" my mother Sally asked and I nodded "It was great mom" I said "That's good you're going to need that energy for practice today" my dad Poseidon said and I nodded "Got it dad" I said and I started eating. After a few seconds my one year older sister Pyra came down "Well look who decided to get up" Dad said laughing and Pyra smiled "Well sorry that some of don't have a dog that gets there stuff" she said looking at me and I looked at her smiling and she just rolled her eyes and began to eat.

Then came our adopted little brother Tyson came down "Good morning Mommy, Daddy, Big brother and Sister" he said happily and we all said good morning back and he started eating.

After breakfast we said bye to mom and left with dad like always. By the time we got there we still had about twenty five minutes left so I we went to the library and our dad went to work at the pool. When we went in Pyra went to go look for something to read while Tyson and I went to go meet up with the others. And to our luck some of them were already there and by them I mean: Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Thalia and Grover "Hey guys how's it going?" I asked and they looked at us and waved "Hey Percy, Nothing much we just got here ourselves" Thalia said.

Tyson went off to go look for Ella his girlfriend and I sat down with the others "So what's the plan for today?" Grover asked "Well class then lunch the club" Annabeth said "Same only difference is team" Thalia said "That" Jason and I said and Grover nodded "Alright then" he said and we just started talking about other things.

After that I went to my first period with Annabeth "So Percy…" Annabeth started "Hmm" I said while looking at her "When are you going to get in a relationship?" she asked and I looked at her with one of my eyebrow razed "Why do I need to get into a relationship? Some people have gone through school years without them" I said and she looked at me "Yes I know that Percy I'm the one that told you that…before Piper moved here" she said and I had to agree.

Annabeth used to be a book worm that would never put a book down. Ok that's a lie…the only time she ever did was during debate club other than that nope. That's when I told her to go into a relationship and she said exactly what I just said 'Why do I need to get into a relationship? Some people have gone through school years without them' but then Piper Mclean moved her with her family and Annabeth feel in love with her. It only took two months for Piper to ask her out and off course she said yes and that was the beginning of that relationship.

When we sat down in our seats she continued were she left off "Percy all you do after school is swim and go home, don't you think you should go out with someone you like?" she asked and I looked down "I know Ann it's just…there's really no one here that likes me for me and to prove that point Karin only likes me because I'm captain of the swim team" I said and she nodded "Ok I have to agree with you on that but still-" she said but couldn't finish because the bell rang and everyone started lessoning to the teacher and I looked outside.

After that it was second period and then the dreaded third period.

I only say that because Karin Earth seats next to me in that class and I really don't want to talk to her but my mom told me it's rued to ignore people. When I sat down Karin Earth sat in front of me "Hey Percy, watch yah doing" she asked "Waiting for class to start" I said. I know she's been trying to get me to ask her out for a long time and I only have five syllables for you all: IT'S. NOT. . HAPPEN.

Unfortunately she never get's that and she keeps flirting with me so I just talk to her as a friend praying that someday she'll get it throw her thick skull. Before the bell rang a boy in complete black came, long (not really long up to his shoulders long) hair, and was really pal and had beautiful almond colored eyes. The boy stopped for a moment and looked at our direction and I could see that he had a look of hurt before turning and walking to the back followed by another boy.

He probable didn't see me looking at him because my face was pointed forwards. To be honest with you I've always see that boy at practice after school but he never comes over to talk to me and I always wonder why he never talks to me.

After class I went on my daily life going to class then lunch then the rest off class then finally practice.

When I got there I got ready and went to go hear what the drill is for today.

After my dad told us what to do we began and kept doing it for awhile and when I stopped for a minute I saw the same boy from early watching us or me. After awhile he turned and left and I finish my rounds and got dressed. After that Dad had to get his stuff and we were off.

When we got home I saw my sister was in the living room and my mom was in the kitchen. I went in and she looked up at me "Hey Percy who was life for you?" she asked and I nodded "It was fine you know, hanging with friends, getting flirted on by a crazy girl, then was watch by a boy that I don't know and know I'm sitting here with you" I finished and she nodded "Hey Pyra you know the boy that's been watching me?" I asked and she nodded "He's always there but he never talks to me do you know why is that?" I asked and she looked at me as if I was crazy "You don't know?" she asked and I looked at her "Know what?" I asked "Well if he's not talking to you then he's a pauper" she said "Pauper?" I asked and she nodded "Yeah ever since freshmen year the school has been divided into Paupers and popular's and you're a popular" she said and I was confused "How?" I asked "Um hello you're the captain of the swim team and your one of the best looking guy in school" she said and I looking down "Ok and what happens if a 'pauper' talks to someone like me?" I asked and she thought for a moment "Um I think they would get beaten up by another Sirius popular" she said.

I looked down feeling sorry for him and the other especially since I didn't even know about it. Now the only thing left is what to do next.


End file.
